The present invention is directed to a light that is remotely positionable by a radio frequency transmitter signaling a motion controller driving a linear actuator. Motive properties are preset at the controller. In the fields of vehicle dent repair, photography, videography and others, it is common practice to use specialized work lights to produce various lighting effects where the light source is often several feet away from the actual work area. This arrangement makes it necessary for the technician or an assistant to leave the immediate work area and manually adjust the light source resulting in much trial and error experimentation before achieving the desiied lighting effect. Repeated adjusting of the light source leads to loss of time and reduced productivity.
Work lights designed for auto-body repair have long been known in the art. Current solutions ranging from stand mounted, fixed position or hanging work lights all suffer from the same disadvantage; the inability of the repair technician to maintain a line of sight relative to the work surface while adjusting the light source. What is needed is a means of remotely adjusting a work light incrementally to assist in achieving a desired lighting effect without the technician having to leave the immediate work area.